


The One Hundred and One Petals

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble Collection. Mostly one-shots with a little editing in between. Admittedly, mostly akafuri. Maybe some others as I go.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 6





	1. killing isn't like smoking (you can quit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Basic Instinct AU Drabble. Furihata as Catherine Tramell, and Akashi as a little more than intrigued bystander.

As they watch a man who was, perhaps, innocent of this particular crime, but definitely guilty, all things considered, be dragged away into a police car, Akashi turns to Furihata Kouki who has a fixed cold smile on their face.

Their face was so, so beautiful. Truly breathtaking in all its elegant simplicity and understated, soft contours. The soft evening light catches their face making them look like raphaelite painting. 

Yes, it was a beautiful face. Beautiful, yet, so monstrous at the same time.

Akashi turns to a person he knows for sure is something less than human. A remorseless murderer who had manipulated the strings around him like a maestro and smiled innocently all throughout it. He who had destroyed people's lives to satiate his own carnal hunger, framed and killed so many, _wrote_ about it even. And none were any the wiser.

Except for him.

“Would you like to come take tea with me?”, briskly turning to Furihata, to his own surprise.

For a brief second, he catches Kouki’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, a rare shred of truth in those cold, calculated dark eyes.

But then Kouki’s face just melts into a saccharine smile. 

” Now, Akashi-kun, I would love to agree and have a nice time with a handsome young man like yourself, but you and I both know,” he tiptoes to whisper into Akashi’s ear “ that I’m a bad, bad boy”, his voice trails off sultrily. “And I know _nice_ youngmen like yourself tend not to mix with bad boys like me once they know _exactly_ what we are”

“No one said anything about mixing”, he smiles dryly. But Furihata just smiles politely back at him, still with those cold, impersonal eyes, ready to sever the brief crossing of their paths.

Ready to step out of his life, with high heels on his boots clicking away from him.

He couldn’t afford to let that happen.

He gathers his resolve, something unfurling in his chest. He grasps Kouki's face suddenly, ignores Kouki’s rare gasp of surprise, and holds him close to his chest. Then he pulls them apart, but still close.

“Furihata Kouki, you are broken in ways I can not even begin to imagine” he whispers hoarsely.

And then Furihata looks back at him and he sees it, the crazed desire reflected in his eyes, just wanting to reach that peak, rising like the strings of a violin as it reaches a crescendo. 

_Wanting to love him, to take him, to **destroy** him._

Maybe he wants it too.

“But so am I”

And then there's a pause and the feeling of a smile. Understanding.

Because in the entire world, of all the people he has ever met or will ever come to meet, Furihata is the only face he sees in the mirror when he wakes up each morning. He shifts feeling a pair of well-used scissors in his coat pocket.

“Then perhaps I can reconsider”, Kouki says coyly.

He holds out a box of cigarettes as a sign of goodwill and Furihata just laughs, takes it, and lets Akashi light him up. They would play this cat and mouse game for a while until the winner was decided. Because both of them were addicts. 

Killing wasn't like smoking, after all. 

Akashi would know of course, given he had never once tried to quit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [twitter](https://twitter.com/takaizzzu/status/1249604640624103425)
> 
> "akafuri monster bf au where akashi is an angel(like a scary biblical one)who was exiled to earth to atone for his sin of pride and uhhj ofc akashi is a brat and somehow furihata, a college student, ends up sheltering a terrifying refuge angel and oh ig the gom are also angels lul"  
> No GOM in this (sorry!) But here, have some akafuri first encounter instead!

_**“Fear not mortal”**_ he declares with all the authority a high ranking being such as himself (still) possess.

The mortal continues to scream as if he hasn’t heard a word of Akashi’s declaration.

The mortal, now looking quite pitiful, was shaking and trembling all over just like....what was the name of those creatures Iezalel was so fond of? Ah yes, the chihuahua dog. The mortal whose domicile he had decided upon taking refuge in was currently trembling just like the chihuahua dog, and continues to scream in terror, open-mouthed and duly terrified.

“W-w-wh-wh-wha” he manages to parse out before his teeth began to clatter so badly he can no longer say a word. Akashi scowls (internally, of course, he can’t exactly form expressions as an incorporeal ball of flames and eyes) and wonders if all mortals were as fragile and delicate as this one seemed to be. 

Hopefully not, but this didn’t particularly bode well for his plan to reclaim his position as his Lord’s right hand in heaven.

 **“I said FEAR NOT MORTAL”** he tries again, more forcefully this time, as if to _really_ reinforce the idea that he isn’t going to bring harm to his future ticket back to heaven.

**“I AM REQUESTING YOUR ASSISTANCE TO AID A RIGHTEOUS AND DIVINE ENDEAVOR. PROVIDE YOUR ASSISTANCE AND HEAVEN WILL RICHLY REWARD YOU”**

The mortal just stares at him with wide eyes taking him in all his glorious divinity-a brilliant flaming crimson sphere adorned with shifting golden eyes with four pairs of wings sprouting to the sides. Awestruck, no doubt, Akashi can’t help to think smugly. Well, it couldn’t be helped, really, it was only natural for any mortal to be taken by such unearthly beauty. And it seemed like this mortal had finally gotten it through their thick skull of theirs what an honor it was to be graced with the presence of a creature as divine as himself.

One Furihata Kouki, 3rd-year university student, fresh off a breakup with his girlfriend and way too sleep-deprived to deal with this just says:

“Oh God, I really should have taken my meds this morning”

And then he swoons backward and passes out onto his apartment wooden floor.

Akashi just sighs. 

It looks like getting out of this pathetic realm was going to be a challenge.


End file.
